Cuando amas a alguien
by Haru Kiranova
Summary: /Sasodei AU/ Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero pareces tan inalcanzable. Un amor no correspondido, un corazón que jamás será mio.
1. Su belleza

_Bueno. Este fic es especial para mí. Verán, siempre me ha gustado la pareja SasoDei, aunque claro, siendo hombre, es para mí dificil escribir yaoi (sip, por eso no son tan buenos mis fics). Así que decidí cambiarle el género a Deidara (UKE + FÍSICO PARECIDO A MUJER _≈_ Deidara con género cambiable xD). Además, he visto mas shojo que yaoi, asi que era mucho más sencillo escribirlo asi. _

_Nota: Son tres capitulos de este fic. Aunque son demasiado cortos, pero creo que con eso es suficiente. Es mas, si los unes los tres, haces un oneshot promedio xp. Espero y les guste._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Su belleza...**_

Ella es tan hermosa. La veo desde este rincón del aula. No importa cuántas veces la mire, parece que su belleza aumenta a cada instante.

Su preciosa cabellera rubia juega con su delicado peinado en un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Su mirada, azul como el cielo, brillante como la luna. Su piel, tan blanca y pura como la nieve. Sus labios, pequeños y con una delicadeza que hace a mi corazón precipitarse. No suelo ser muy alegre, pero los momentos en que la admiro, me hacen dibujar sonrisas sinceras. Me encantaría poder verla por siempre, siento tanta tranquilidad.

Su forma de ser me tiene loco. Es una gran artista, sin embargo, su manera de expresarse es singular. Comienza a pintar algo y al terminarlo, comienza a hacer rayones por doquier y desecha sus creaciones, ¿su explicación?:

-El arte es lo que sientes en el momento de realizar la pintura, el arte es efímero, el arte es momentáneo.

No puedo creer como sus blancas y delicadas manos pueden crear cosas tan hermosas como esas pinturas. Aunque claro, si las mantuviera vivas y bellas como antes de rayarlas, serian aun mejores.

Se comporta de manera tan amable. Incluso a veces me dirige la palabra. Siempre sonriente. Rodeada de amigos. Su voz es tan dulce. No puedo acercarme a ella, pero tampoco puedo dejar de mirarla.

Al fin llega el día en que exhibirá sus aptitudes para el arte. Claro está que ella ganará el concurso. Se pone un delantal color blanco, manchado con pintura, era obvio que ya lo había usado antes. Por supuesto yo también estoy en la contienda, pero dudo mucho que la sobrepase. La miro detenidamente, el tiempo pasa. Los jueces aguardan el momento para que comiencen. De repente, me encuentro perdido entre sus ojos, y voltea a verme. Me sonríe y me desea suerte. Que felicidad. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Rápidamente, me vienen tantas cosas a la cabeza. No sé qué pensar. Esa sonrisa no es nada. Ella no me quiere. Sólo soy nada en su vida. Paso del cielo al infierno: ¿Será esa sonrisa una muestra de verdadero afecto?, ¿O solo será que me tiene lastima? Mi mente comienza a combinar la luz de su gentil sonrisa con la oscuridad de mi paranoia.

El concurso comienza. Empiezo a esbozar con mi lápiz las guías de lo que será mi obra final. ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Una rosa?, ¿Una mariposa?, Nada me viene a la mente. Comienzo a desechar un lienzo tras otro. Y el tiempo corre. Lo único en mi cabeza, es su rostro. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿Por qué? Tomo mi lápiz, lo pondré sobre el lienzo, y dejaré que mi mano dibuje sola. Cierro los ojos. Y en mi mente, comienzo a trazar con el dedo cada una de las facciones de su perfecto rostro. Su mentón, sus mejillas, sus labios. Y cuando abro los ojos, sobre mi trabajo, estaba la escena del acto más hermoso del mundo. Éramos ella y yo, en un beso. Era tan hermosa, era tan preciosa, que decidí dejarla ahí, me levante de mi asiento, y me retiré de la competencia. Estaba sudando, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué la amo tanto? Después de refrescarme en una pequeña fuente en el patio, me fui a sentar bajo un árbol. Estaba rodeado de flores. Mi corazón estaba marchito. ¿Mi amor había muerto? La duda me inundaba. ¿Podré decírselo?

Entonces como un ángel, la voz de mi amada sonó detrás de mí:

-¿Sasori?


	2. Su soledad

_Segundo capitulo. Bien, les diré un secreto. Mi hermanita me ayudo con el título del fic, jeje. (es que no se me ocurría nada :s). Bueno. No hay tantos comentarios aqui. Esperen el final. ¡Ya esta cerca!_

_Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior (cosa de 5 o 6 palabras...creo)_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Su soledad...**_

Estoy aquí, rodeada de amigos, volteo hacia uno de los rincones, y veo a un hermoso chico: _"¿Por qué se margina a sí mismo?"_, pienso para mí. Pero he sabido, que sus padres murieron cuando él era joven. No ha tenido el cariño de nadie. Es tan lindo. Su cabello es rojo como el fuego. Su piel, debe ser tan suave, parece que tiene menos edad, parece un niño, pero aún así es tan maduro. Su sonrisa, aunque no la muestre muy a menudo, es tan hermosa. Lo he visto alegre pocas veces, pero ese pequeño instante, es como si la luna brillara en la oscuridad de la noche. Es inteligente y muy misterioso. La verdad sé muy poco de él, pero es realmente un chico genial.

No sé lo que me sucede, en un momento dejo de poner atención a los que están conmigo, volteo a donde está él, y me está viendo. Su mirada entra muy profundo en mi corazón. Me sonrojo, le sonrío tímidamente, me devuelve la sonrisa, y apartamos la vista.

No sólo es lindo y listo, también tiene un gran talento. Aunque su manera de definir arte es diferente a la mía. Dibuja algo, lo perfecciona, y lo guarda para sí mismo. No me imagino cuantas pinturas conservara en su colección. Él dice:

-El arte debe vivir para siempre, para ser admirado en el momento de mayor soledad. El arte que es hermoso por siempre es sin duda el mejor.

Es tan lindo. Pero si tratara de disfrutar más el momento en que las pinta, en lugar de admirar el trabajo final, seria aún mejor.

No es muy sociable, pero esa es otra de las cosas que me tiene loca por él. A veces, me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra, aunque la verdad es que me da mucho miedo que no me quiera contestar. Pero siempre sonríe al verme. No puedo dejar de quererlo.

Ha llegado el día en que será aclamado su arte. Hemos entrado a un concurso de pinturas. Aunque debo aceptar que yo solo vine por él. Me está viendo de nuevo. Volteo en dirección a él. Me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa. ¿Me querrá? Volteo a verlo de nuevo, y ya no parece el de antes. ¿No era sincera esa sonrisa? ¿Ocultaba su tristeza y me engañaba con esa sonrisa? Tengo dudas, inseguridades. Lo veo cerrar los ojos. Y comienza a derramar lágrimas. Lo siento, amado mío. Siento que no pueda ir a consolarlo, está llorando solo, seguro que piensa que sólo lo molesto con mis sonrisas, y para quedar bien, las devuelve. No puede ser, estaba tan equivocada. Lo quiero, ¿Acaso no sentirá lo mismo? , No he dibujado nada. Realmente lo que me preocupa es si me querrá de verdad.

Comienzo a hacer mi trabajo. Con unas cuantas líneas, empiezo a expresar lo que siento. Si. El rojo te representara, querido. Y el amarillo a mí. Comienzo con líneas apartadas. Tomo dos pinceles, uno con cada color. Comienzo a dibujar líneas, cada vez más cerca. ¿Qué representa todo esto? Continúo y cada vez más parece solo un color. Los tintes se funden en una combinación perfecta. ¿Amor?, Una ilusión viene a mi cabeza, los pincelazos cobran vida, toman forma. ¡Somos nosotros! La forma de tu rostro es perfecta, tan real. Tan, tan... Regreso a la realidad. Seco unas cuantas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Volteo a ver mi obra. ¿Qué era eso?, parecía muy abstracto, pero claramente representaba lo que había en mi corazón. Decidí que ya había dejado el arte de mi corazón plasmado. Se levantó de su silla, y salió corriendo. ¿Qué le sucede? Me preocupé, y fui rápidamente a buscarlo. ¿Dónde estás?, Busque por todos los rincones de la escuela. Llegue al patio. ¿Acaso se sentiría mal? ¿Será que...?

Venían a mi mente cosas inimaginables.

Entonces, al llegar al patio, Estaba sentado ahí, al pie de un árbol. Dije su nombre con mucha timidez y duda, y me respondió con el sol en sus ojos:

-¿Deidara?


	3. Nuestro amor

El ultimo capitulo de esta serie... me encanta.

Bueno, antes que nada, deben saber que hay que leer linea por linea, ya que cada una es de uno (oO). Lo primero lo dice saso, lo seguno dei, lo tercero saso, y asi sucesivamente.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Nuestro amor..._**

Ahí estábamos, frente a frente. Mi amada y yo. Lucía tan linda como siempre. El azul de sus ojos combinaba perfectamente con el azul del cielo, y los cálidos rayos de sol, jugaban con el brillo de sus rubios cabellos.

Estaba tan nerviosa, al principio no sabía qué hacer. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo, tardé en reaccionar. Lo único que podía admirar era su belleza, mi querido, tus pequeñas y delicadas manos, las flores que te rodeaban engrandecían la pureza de tu piel.

Tal vez había visto lo que plasmé en mi lienzo y viene a reclamarme por tal estupidez. Me lo merezco, hacerme ilusiones con una niña tan hermosa es el peor crimen del mundo.

Mis piernas temblaban, sus ojos estaban centrados en mí, tal vez le disgusta que yo esté aquí, no lo culpo, porque no lo merezco.

Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, el sonido resonaba en la corteza de los arboles cercanos, pero el gentil viento se llevaba nuestro aliento.

El calor y la brisa, eran indicadores del comienzo del otoño... ¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando en un momento como este?...

Parece agotada, ¿Vino corriendo hasta aquí?... Me quito el miedo, y con una sonrisa la invito a sentarse a mi lado.

Me pongo junto a él, parece que este lugar le gusta mucho, y no lo culpo, es tan relajante, y el suave olor de las flores logra una calma inexplicable.

No me atrevo a mirarla, seguro que estoy sonrojado a más no poder. En mi mente, sólo el pensamiento de que tal vez me odie, jamás me ha querido, mi sonrisa se esfuma y en su lugar se queda un rosto triste.

Lo veo decaer, ¿se ha deprimido?, será que mi presencia le molesta. Mejor me retiraré. Me comienzo a levantar, y me hace una pregunta.

-Dime, Deidara-san, para ti, ¿qué es el arte? - Es lo único que puedo decir, quizá así logre al menos que se le vaya el disgusto.

-Sabes, siempre he tratado de disfrutar el momento de creatividad, sin preocuparme por la estructura, el equilibrio, y cosas así, sólo, me divierto en el momento. ¿Y usted, Sasori-sama?

Sasori-sama, ¿por qué me dice así? -Pues, la verdad me encanta que mis obras sean bellas, trato siempre que duren mucho tiempo, no sé, admirarlas después es mi forma de obtener paz.

Vaya, veo que somos como agua y aceite...

-Deidara-san, tú, ¿qué piensas de mi?...

Esa pregunta hace estremecer mi corazón, hay tantas cosas que me vienen a la mente, me encantaría decirle: "Eres un chico sensacional, eres guapo, lindo, misterioso y...y...te quiero...". Pero si se lo digo, me odiará por siempre... -No sé, eres un buen chico. Y tú, ¿qué piensas sobre mi?

Nunca creí que dijera esas palabras, como me encantaría poder describir lo que hay en mi corazón, le diría: "Deidara-san, eres preciosa, talentosa, tu arte me encanta, divertida y...y...te quiero...", pero si se lo digo, me odiaría por siempre... –Pues, tú también, eres una chica genial.

El silencio presiona sobre nosotros. No puedo dejar de ver su rojiza cabellera alborotada con el viento. Pronto se hizo tarde, el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

Amo los ocasos, pero más amo a Deidara-san, mi querida, mi pequeña, los sentimientos que guardo hacia ti, son tan grandes que no puedo contenerlos.

Es imposible guardarlos mas, Sasori-sama, te quiero tanto, te amo tanto.

-Deidara-san, hay algo que debo decirte...

-Por favor, no me llames deidara-san, llámame dei-chan.

-Bien, solo si tú me dejas de llamar Sasori-sama.

-Claro Sasori-danna

¿Danna?, ¿Qué es eso?, jamás en mi vida lo había oído. bien, Si le agrada decirme así, qué más da. Sonrió como un buen amigo.

Le doy una sonrisa a cambio de la suya, y parecemos como un par de viejos compañeros. -¿Qué querías decirme Danna?

Trago un poco de saliva, creo que es momento de confesarle lo que siento, pero ahora será más difícil, porque ahora que ya es mi amiga, perderla sería tonto. Mejor no le digo. -No, nada, olvídalo Dei-chan.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso algo malo pasa? Bien, le iba a decir lo que siento por él, pero no quisiera perder su amistad que apenas y ha comenzado. -Yo también te iba a decir algo, pero creo que mejor no.

Dei-chan, ¿qué me iba a decir? -Anda, dime.

-No, no importa ya.

-No, dime.

-Bien, te lo diré, pero solo si tú me dices lo que me ibas a decir.

¿Qué...?, bueno, siempre me he dicho a mi mismo que debo ser sincero, así que se lo diré -Bien, pero a las tres.

Parece que ya tengo más confianza, es la hora de la verdad.- Muy bien, a la una...

-A las dos...

-Y a las tres...

-Te amo Dei-chan

-Te amo Sasori-Danna

El viento se ha detenido, y muestro ahora una cara de impresión.

Sasori, ¿me ama?, pero creí que me odiaba.

Un largo minuto pasa sin que nos demos cuenta.

No me había percatado, pero las estrellas han comenzado a salir.

¿Qué hacer en un momento como este?

¿Qué debo decir?

Mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo...

Comienzo a acercarme a él...

Cada vez más cercanos el uno al otro...

Comienzo a cerrar los ojos...

Mis labios se juntan a los suyos...

Mi corazón late tan fuerte...

Y nos unimos en un beso...

...

...

Ya ha durado mucho...

Es momento de separarnos...

-Sasori-danna...

Pongo uno de mis dedos en su boca para callar sus palabras...

Ha tomado mi mano...

Estoy listo para pedírselo...

En mi mente hay algo de confusión...

Solo puedo esbozar palabras simples...

¿Qué pasará ahora...?

-¿Quieres estar conmigo por siempre...?

Las palabras entran a mi corazón...

¿Qué me responderá...?

-Por supuesto Sasori-Danna...

¿Ahora qué debo hacer?...

Me lanzo sobre él...

Hemos caído al suelo...

Le doy un gran abrazo...

Y estamos cada vez más juntos...

Unimos nuestras almas en otro beso...

Y desde ahora...

--Jamás nos separaremos--

* * *

Notas a final: Jeje...me gustó mucho este fic. La forma de que dijeron su ultima línea juntos. No sabia como poner a cada uno (siendo que aqui no puedo poner una linea color rojo y otra amarilla), pero creo que se entendio. Espero y les haya gustado. ¡¡Nos vemos!!

* * *


End file.
